1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line transformer to be installed in a modem for modulating and demodulating a signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data communication system which uses a telephone and a telephone line, generally, a modem for modulating and demodulating a signal is necessary. In the modem, a line transformer is provided. The line transformer is to protect the line from an anomalous voltage when an accident occurs in the modem or in a terminal. A typical conventional line transformer has a core wound with a primary coil and a secondary coil in an insulating case.
However, the structure of the line transformer has been obstructed down-sizing and thinning of the modem.